<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrunchies by HikariHM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091262">Scrunchies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM'>HikariHM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore, I wrote this instead of paying attention to classes, M/M, Scrunchies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre can't help it; Augustine just looks so adorable wearing a scrunchie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrunchies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was 8 am, I saw someone wearing a scrunchie on the bus, that reminded me of vsco girls and told myself, "why don't I write a perfworld fic implying scrunchies?", then got bored in classes and this was born. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he walked in, the office was a mess, as usual.</p><p>The professor was behind his desk, frantically typing something on his laptop, while he still managed to cradle the small Chespin clinging to his right arm. Also, he had his hair tied back, which allowed Lysandre to appreciate better his face and the slight frown upon it.</p><p>How messy.</p><p>How adorable.</p><p>When Augustine lifted his gaze and realized he had arrived, and then just whined a bit surprised and stressed out, that indulgent, soft smile that spread over Lysandre’s lips whenever he saw him, once more, couldn’t be helped.</p><p>“Ah, mon ami!” He exclaimed. “I almost forgot you were coming over today.”</p><p>“Busy?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Augustine mumbled after some seconds spent silent, and then, he shut the laptop. “But, you know, I can always make some time for you.”</p><p>How correct was for a professor to say that to their own very pupil?</p><p>Nothing that Lysandre minded, anyways. Maybe, if he didn’t know that Augustine was sometimes so clumsy with his choice of words, he would’ve liked to take that as flattery.</p><p>Augustine stood, only to have Chespin complaining with a sort of annoyed expression over his face, but at last, leaving his arms to go out of the office either way. And once Augustine had full move freedom, he smiled.</p><p>“I’ll get you the books I told you about, gimme a sec.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Then, he walked to where his bookshelves were, and humming, he started to search throughout all of his books until, one by one, he started to pick some and place them over his left arm.</p><p>But, something else caught Lysandre’s attention.</p><p>“Alright,” he turned to face him again, with that beautiful, wide smile of his. “Here you are, I think you’re going to like quite a lot these b-“</p><p>He stopped when he realized he was being stared.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lysandre stepped closer to him, and carefully placed a hand over his head, “is this…?”</p><p>What was the name, again? He surely remembered having listened to Malva cursing on them the other day, complaining about how basic, unclassy and unoriginal the people wearing them were, and overall how stupid those small pieces of cloth were for everyone to be paying so much attention to them and buying them indiscriminately. However, the name…</p><p>“A scrunchie?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” he chuckled nervously as now Lysandre was absentmindedly twisting the fabric of the scrunchie between his fingers. “My hair was getting on my face, and I couldn’t stand it anymore, and, well, Sina happened to leave her scrunchie here yesterday while we were working on something, so, yeah.”</p><p>As he kept playing with the tie, suddenly, Lysandre realized how close he had gotten to the professor already, and that made him grow a bit self-conscious.</p><p>“It’s red.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sina likes to match it with her uniform.”</p><p>Then, Lysandre chuckled a bit more lightheartedly than he was used to or felt comfortable with.</p><p>“Red looks good on you. Highlights all of your natural beauty.”</p><p>Did he really say that so blatantly?</p><p>Judging by how Augustine stiffened in his place right afterward… pretty much, yes. He finally made a comment on that.</p><p>“Why…” Augustine laughed coyly, shrugging a bit, his cheeks dusting with pink, his eyes going soft. “Thank you, the appreciation, coming from you…”</p><p>Augustine didn’t even seem to know how to finish his last sentence.</p><p>And, a bit encouraged by the suggestive closeness and the fact that Augustine didn’t seem like stepping back anytime soon, Lysandre stopped paying attention to the scrunchie to focus instead in stroking the soft, curly black locks.</p><p>After some seconds like that, Augustine finally dared to look up to him as if trying to find an answer, and… damn. How could a man like him, that stood tall himself, look so teeny tiny and adorable and so terribly kissable and irresistible and-</p><p>Succumbing to his gravity, to that magnetism that drew just too many people to him, Lysandre stared right at his grey eyes, flashed a gentle smile at him, and teasing himself he got closer to his face, parting his lips slightly, awaiting, until falling right onto his kiss became unavoidable, and their lips ended up smacking swiftly, oh so terribly sweetly against each other’s in a gentle, coy motion, and then-</p><p>A thud made them pull away.</p><p>And, all the books were scattered all around them now.</p><p>But Augustine wasn’t even attempting to pick them. He was frozen on his spot, with his eyes open with surprise and hesitation, his cheeks matching the red scrunchie he was wearing, and his knees shaking, while his antsy fingers played one with another to pretend that weren’t trembling at all.</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>“W-Was that intentional?”</p><p>How could that possibly be an accident? Yet, as ludicrous as it was for him to think that Augustine genuinely believed that he just bent over to kiss him in such a tender way, that was a bit unlike himself, by mere accident… he decided to keep the sarcasm for himself that time around.</p><p>“Yes. It was intentional.”</p><p>After some aching seconds that felt like a whole eternity spent in uncertainty, Augustine spoke again.</p><p>“Could we… repeat it?”</p><p>Augustine always found new ways to sweep his heart and make him act like the silly, cheesy lover he always swore he’d never become.</p><p>“As you please.”</p><p>Now, Lysandre placed his hands on both of his cheeks, lovely, and pulled him in, and soon, after more seconds spent in indulgent sweetness, his hands decided to travel to his delicate waist and back and…</p><p>“Again,” he demanded with a breathy murmur.</p><p>Now Augustine was wrapping his arms around his neck as he took a step forward, cutting definitely all distance left between their bodies, and now their legs, their chests, everything was touching.</p><p>“You need another repetition to believe it?” Lysandre asked flirtatiously, at the edge of relieved laughter, already gasping.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Did he even mind that the door was wide open while he made out with the professor in his own very lab?</p><p>“I’m still not very convinced.”</p><p>And Lysandre kissed him each time more passionately, getting so damn drunk in the warm feeling of their lips and tongues smacking repeatedly, losing himself in the soft, tender, sweet humming noises that Augustine did each time he got more and more engaged with the action...</p><p>Completely out of himself, even pleading, Augustine requested once more, “again.”</p><p>Why didn’t he dare to kiss him sooner?   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, I was this bored. And inspired. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>